1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light weight disposable protective shield to cover and protect the face and eyes of the wearer during showers to maintain a dry environment after eye or face surgery. More particularly the invention is directed to a transparent face conforming protective shield for wearing in the shower after facial surgery to allow the patient to bathe without exposing the bandages, sutures or incisions to water and protecting any incisions or splints on the face thereby allowing proper healing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reconstructive and cosmetic surgery has been used in recent years with increasing regularity and success. The success of this type of surgery is dependent on many factors of which perhaps the most important is the proper sterile environment for healing of the facial tissue along with the mental attitude of the patient. The mental attitude or outlook of the patient is improved when the patient can return to normal activities as quickly as possible after surgery such as bathing and taking showers.
The generally employed method of maintaining a proper healing environment after cosmetic or reconstructive surgery is to apply sterile bandages which must be regularly changed. The patient often times finds these bandages uncomfortable and burdensome. The bandages particularly create difficulties during haircuts, showering and shampooing since it is essential that the bandage remain in a dry sterile condition.
In the past it has been necessary to direct the spray of water during showering and shampooing in such a manner to avoid the wetting of the patient's face and bandages. This is of course a difficult task and it is not always possible to keep the facial area completely dry due to the overspray of the shower nozzle. There is thus a need for a device which will effectively and comfortable seal against the patient's forehead and face to ensure a dry environment during showering or during haircuts.
Numerous prior art devices have been used to protect the face from aerosol sprays and contaminants during various procedures. These devices generally however do not provide complete protection or an adequate seal around the face to ensure a dry sterile environment. Examples of masks which are retained in place by mechanical devices such as hair nets, ties and ear pieces include Diss, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,355,283, Brockman 3,060,455, Tate 2,249,734 and Rogowski 3,015,105. These devices cover the face and hair primarily to protect them from garments or the face from hairsprays.
The arrangement disclosed in the prior art devices does not effectively protect the patient's face during showering or shampooing since none of the devices provide a water tight seal around the perimeter of the face. In addition the manner in which these devices are retained in place do not permit adequate cleaning of the hair or scalp without removing the device thereby subjecting the patient to risk by exposing or uncovering their face and the bandages.
Some of the prior art devices have attempted to form a seal around the face or a portion of the face by means of a flexible sealing element for the purpose of providing a dust free environment. An example of such a device is disclosed in Holloway U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,436. This type of face mask device is cumbersome and as with the other prior art devices must be attached by straps, ties or hooks thereby limiting its use in shampooing or showering. Additionally, the sealing element is intended to prevent the infiltration of particulates and is not designed to keep the facial area dry.
Examples of other filtering masks which cover the nose and mouth area of a user are disclosed in Steinberg U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,467,799 and Brevik 3,695,265. These devices are retained on the face by applying selected areas with a small amount of adhesive generally on the bridge of the nose and cheeks. These devices do not provide complete coverage of the face and are not capable of providing an adequate water tight seal to keep the area under the mask dry and sterile during showering.
A further example of prior art mask devices is Sweasingen U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,633. This device pertains to an aviation oxygen mask to supply oxygen to the pilot during high altitude flying. The mask includes a conical shaped member to cover the nose and mouth areas of the face and is held in place by a pressure sensitive adhesive strip surrounding the edge of the mask. This type of mask is not intended and is not suitable for use in the shower since the mask is not able to protect the entire face of a patient.
Further examples of the prior art include Geany U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,584 relating to a porous nasal filter device adhesively attached to the area around the nostrils. This porous type of filter device is not capable of protecting any portion of the face and keeping the area dry during showering.
There is thus a need for a device which is capable of being comfortably worn by a patient which will form an effective water tight seal to cover and protect the desired areas of the face and eyes after cosmetic or reconstructive surgery. There is further a need for a waterproof face shield which is inexpensive, light weight and easy to apply and remove without hindering the ability of the patient to shower and shampoo effectively and comfortably.
The present invention is accordingly directed to a clear light weight waterproof face shield which can be easily applied comfortably worn and safely removed by a patient after cosmetic or reconstructive surgery. The novel face shield can be quickly placed over the face to provide effective protection from the spray during showering or shampooing thereby maintaining the bandages and the skin in a clean and dry condition. The demands of post-operative care have required a device capable of providing a dry environment which is inexpensive, lightweight and disposable.